D
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 31. Synopsis The group reaches Hearthome City. Pearl encounters a Buneary, who, by accident, hits him. Pearl chases it, and the group ends up in a Super Contest hall. Missy ends up on a stage, and as the audience badmouths her for her failed performance, she declares as a Berlitz family member, to enter the Super Contest. Chapter Plot Prinplup, Tru and Chimler break through the rocks, letting their trainers out of the cave, to the eastern part of Sinnoh, near Hearthome City. Pearl finds it a shame they couldn't reach the top of Mt. Coronet, but Pearl reminds they have to go through the eastern entrance anyway. He wonders, however, who those Pokémon were that attacked them, and suspects they evolved because of the location they were in. He shrugs it off, and practices his act with Diamond. Pearl explains there's many items they could buy, like Potions or Poké Balls. This time, Diamond claims there are "knick knack patty whacks" and hits Pearl, who claims that was an attack. Pearl adds that these items can be bought at a Poké Mart. He hopes they could buy something for his recent headache, and Diamond tells him it is just from the hit he just got. Pearl slaps him to "give him a Full Heal". Missy wants to buy a brooch and a necklace, adding that Hearthome City has a fashion district, with lots of jewelry, cosmetics and clothes that cannot be found anywhere else. Diamond notes girls do like to buy such stuff, even if Pearl is annoyed by the stuff she is already carrying. The group comes to the entrance of Hearthome City, where they find a lone Pokémon rolling its paws around. Diamond identifies it to be a Buneary, and see it is doing some sort of an act: dancing. Prinplup notices Buneary, whom Pearl offers a berry. However, Buneary hits Pearl with its ear, angering him enough to have Chimler attack it. Buneary hops away, so Pearl and Prinplup chase it, while the rest follow them on their bikes. Along the way, Pearl and Diamond notice all the fabulous shops. They stop at a Contest Hall, where Buneary went to. Inside, they find many trainers and Pokémon, awaiting for the start of the contest. Missy notes they got separated from others, and believes her Prinplup chased Buneary for a different reason: she was envious of Buneary's performance. Prinplup is a bit ashamed, but missy admits she was also mezmerized by its dancing. Pearl finds Buneary, who gets held by its trainer. The trainer admits she has to go do her performance soon, and believes Buneary did its dancing, due to its sweat. Pearl confronts the trainer, whose name is Keira, with her Buneary, Earma. Diamond and Pearl introduce themselves, and the latter shouts that Earma just hit him. Keira tells that Buneary was actually performing, and Pearl was just unfortunate enough to be standing near Buneary to get hit by its ear. Pearl apologizes, and gives Keira some glitter powder. She leaves, promising to let the boys into the hall, as she is one of the judges. As Pearl ponders these words, Diamond doesn't see missy anywhere, and go to find her. The announcer explains it is the time for the contestants to dance. Missy and Prinplup come out, surprising Diamond and Pearl. Missy has no idea, so she shakes her arms around. Pearl is unamused, while Diamond copies her "dancing". The announcer hides missy, telling to the crowd she slipped past the registration process. A woman comments that missy had no part in being here, with a terrible dance act, but another woman points to missy's rings, noting she must be wealthy. Suspecting missy wanted to bribe the judges, the crowd yells at her to get off the stage, which displeases Pearl. Missy exclaims she would never think of bribing, and simply came here out of coincidence. In fact, as a Berlitz, she promises to take part in contest and show her skills, not her wealth. Judge Dexter explains there's an open spot tomorrow, and missy declares she'll take part in the Super Contest. The next morning, at 5 AM, Pearl wakes up, and becomes shocked to see all of their Pokémon wearing strange accessories. Pearl yells out why are they dressed like that, and missy, behind him, tells he has to change into new clothes she bought for him: the finest clothes she could find at the best boutique in town. Pearl fears they must be expensive, but missy tells it is a shop that she owns, after all. Diamond wakes up, and is ordered to change, too. In a moment, missy, wearing a dress, goes with the boys, dressed in suits, to train for the Super Contest. Debuts Character *Keira *Dexter Pokémon *Buneary (Keira's) Item *Glitter Powder Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 31 chapters